


Dimeshipping - Whom my heart really desires

by MonkeyLi



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: This is a FixIT fan fiction for the Ducktales reboot episode: "The Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades!"For those, like me, who prefer the couple Scrooge x Magica.It is necessary to have seen the episode to understand what is going on at the beginning.No Goldie bashing!
Relationships: Dimeshipping, Magica de Spell & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Magica De Spell, Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Dimeshipping - Whom my heart really desires

…  
To be young again so suddenly and unexpected was like a rush. Hormones were running through Scrooge's body and it was as if all the long years that had followed his youth had faded from his memory. Then Goldie at his side, who still had been beautiful even in old age, who was also suddenly sparkled with youth again.  
Her reddened cheeks, her uninhibited laugh, her mischievous, flirtatious tone.

Scrooge felt himself transported back to a time when he had just met her. A woman who had always been attractive to him. Forgotten were all the years of her deceits, forgotten how she had always left him behind and taken advantage of him.

This new young Goldie seemed like a different person. Carelessly he let himself be guided by his new body without a thought for all the things he had learned at a later age.  
If this little girl hadn't been with them, he didn't know what else he would have done in his zeal. So enticing were her looks, so seductive were her lips and golden hair…

Yet, a quiet stimer of doubt resounded in his head when she first suggested that they could be young together forever. To leave the little girl, no, Webby alone in the jungle to search for the fountain of the foreverglades.  
But his conscience did not succeed in asserting itself against the urge of youth. It was far too exciting to run hand in hand with her through the thicket. Free and easy as it had not been for a long time.

He gave her a dreamy look to which she replied with a smile and he was startled. For a split second he had expected someone else at his side. His heart tightened with longing. What was that feeling? Wasn't he happy to finally be together with Goldie? He shook his head to get clear and soon youth had taken over again.  
Only deeply hidden in his heart he kept the image of flowing, raven-black hair...

The events came thick and fast. Of course, Scrooge was pleased that this time he could rely on Goldie.  
Had he ever wanted more?  
The longer he was in that youthful body, the more doubts came to him. Goldie, who had seemed so seductive to him at first, was losing more and more of that impression.  
Yes, he felt a deep connection to her, to fight at her side was right. It reminded him of how he had worked with Bentina for Shush.  
But did he love her?  
More and more often, more and more clearly he saw another woman in front of him. It was as if his heart was screaming that he had to remember something! Someone...

Then it happened. Together with Ponce de Leon Scrooge fell into the pool containing the water of the fountain.  
With every year that he recovered, the memory of his life experience seemed to return.  
Of course he was grateful to Goldie for saving his life, but he felt sincere regret that she too was aging again. She had wished so much for a new beginning. He would have been glad for her.  
But he himself... Did not need a new beginning. He loved his life as it had gone, never regretted any decision he had made. Because even making mistakes always carried a meaning.  
A life at her side would have meant that he might never have met some other important people.

One in particular…

Unthinkable.

His head was completely clear again. So it didn't bother him at all that Goldie had apparently made off as usual. For there was already another who owned his heart. He was ashamed that the intoxication of youth had made him forget what he really wanted.  
And after all the events of the day, he suddenly felt courageous and determined to finally admit those feelings.

His surprise was great when Goldie suddenly stood behind him and his conscience heavy. Apparently he had more than just one confession to make. For the way Goldie looked at him, her feelings from when she was young had not changed.  
He was terribly ashamed to have given her false hopes. She was important to him, he did not want to hurt her, but he could not hide behind a lie for the rest of his life. That would not be fair to her, nor healthy for himself.

But before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips onto his.  
Unintentionally, Scrooge made a grimace. It didn't felt as good as he had imagined it would feel a few hours ago. Of course not, for it was as if he was cheating on the woman he really loved.  
For Goldie this kiss might have seem like a beginning. For him it was a goodbye that he had been putting off for far too long. He put on a friendly and somewhat sorry expression and briefly stroked a few strands of hair from her face as he separated from her.  
Still he tried to explain to her gently that he didn't feel for her that way.

But again she didn't give him time to open his beak. "SPRING BREAK!" She suddenly screamed enthusiastically and before you knew it, a party was in progress. Perplexed, Scrooge stared after her as she threw herself into the hustle and bustle of the youngsters.

Seeking help he looked around and suddenly saw Webby who was fixing him with a serious face. The lass still looked pretty battered and his guilty conscience plagued him. How could she not have mattered to him? When he loved her as much as he loved his great-nephews?

He sat down next to her on the deck chair. "Webbygail" he gently started "I'm, I'm so sorry." But she only shook her head with a friendly smile and leaned against his side. Lovingly he put his arm around her, happy that she did not resent his actions. "Do not worry about it, Uncle Scrooge. You were not yourself. The water from the fountain had changed you somehow."  
For a moment they just sat silently next to each other and watched the colourful hustle and bustle. "You know you have to tell her that you love someone else, don't you?"

Scrooge froze as if caught. Astonished, he turned his head to her. "You know?" Webby dangled her feet, and looked ahead in embarrassment. "You know, I've spent my whole life trying to find out everything about you. I know you care about Goldie, despite all she's done, and I can't deny she's very beautiful." Now she looked him right in the eye. "But I'm pretty sure she's not the one your heart desires."

Slowly another problem began to arise for Scrooge, no one would be able to understand for whom his heart was really beating. "If you knew who I... you would not support me..." But in Webby he had an unexpected ally.  
"Dark and mysterious, struggles with emotions and her magic is both fascinating and frightening? Believe me, I understand you only too well..."

Scrooge almost fell off the deck chair, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. "Aye..." Was all he could bring out.  
He could almost see her in front of him. Her shiny black hair. The fiery eyes that seemed golden to him, the Her delicate, silky plumage... He sighed longingly. Courageously he stood up, it was time. He stroked Webby's head. "Thank you, Lassie." She beamed back "Be brave, Uncle Scrooge!"

He nodded at her once more, then walked firmly towards Goldie. He found it hard to hurt her, now that she seemed to have changed at last. But it did not matter, since he had first met the Witch, he had always wanted her and her alone.  
Goldie greeted him with a smile. "I thought you wanted to sit around all day, come on, have fun!" But then she noticed the serious look on his face and understood that he had something on his mind. She took a step back to give him space.

Scrooge forced himself to look into her eyes. "Goldie, I have to talk to you. This thing with us..." He fell silent and let his head sink. He was ashamed. He was supposed to explain everything to her calmly, but in his mind he was already on his way to someone else.  
"I can't do this..." He finally ended. He looked at her again. "My heart belongs to another..."

His look clearly reflected how sorry he was but also his determination. He could not be with her.  
"I'm sorry!" He didn't know what to expect from her. But he would endure anything she threw at him. Verbally and physically. Because he was doing the right thing.

Goldie just looked at him in silence for a while. Then suddenly she smiled and shook her head as if she couldn't understand his foolishness.  
"I feared it already, Scroogie. After you drank the fountain's water, you were no longer the man I knew. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it..." She put a hand on the spot where his heart was. "But the man who stands before me now does not belong by my side. I know that, I've known that for a long time." She looked deep into his eyes. "Now go on, you old fool, it's time you confess to her what you feel!"

Scrooge was as much relieved as embarrassed.  
Why did everyone know what was going on inside him? Was he really so obvious? In any case he was infinitely grateful. He took her hand and squeezed it friendly to say goodbye. "Thank you, Goldie. I'll send someone to pick up the children when they have enjoyed their vacation, I certainly have something important to do today!" He smiled at her once more and turned to leave.  
"And don't you dare back out, Scroogie, or I'll never let you forget this when we meet again!" Goldie laughed cheerfully after him. Scrooge threw his fist in the air in victory pose, and went to find the children to say goodbye.

It was good that they could still be friends.

A little depressed, he realised that he was on the way to getting his heart broken. He took a deep breath. No matter what Magica would say, the burden was taken from his heart at least.  
After he showered and wore his usual jacket again, he made his way into her swamp. The area was eerie, but nothing that would scare him off. Scrooge McDuck feared nothing.  
Except facing her and expressing his feelings.

It took him quite a while to fight his way through the dark forest. What a contrast to the sun-drenched jungle he had already visited today. But Scrooge preferred the lonely and gloomy atmosphere. It reminded him of his beloved Scottish moors.

Finally he stood in front of her home. A huge tree that had grown through her magic to resemble her face. Scrooge had to smile. This extravagance suited Magica.  
He took another deep breath and then knocked bravely on the door. "Beat it, whoever's there!" It promptly sounded from inside.

Yet Scrooge was not intimidated. If he did not dare to confess his feelings to her now, he would never! "It is me... Scrooge. Please let me in. I need to talk to you..." He answered calmly.  
But Magica did not answer anymore. Scrooge listened intently at the door. He felt as if he had heard a faint sob.

His heart broke at that sound. Carefully he opened the door. The room he entered was in a hopeless mess. Empty pizza boxes were piling up everywhere. For a minute he stopped, baffled, and his memory brought him back to the moment when he thought his family had turned away from him. The moment when he had lost all courage to face life.  
Magica seemed to cope with setbacks in the same way as he does, exactly like him. Even the pizzeria was the same. And if they were really that similar, it meant she was just as desperate as he was back then.

He discovered her sitting on a mattress in a corner of the room. Her arms wrapped around her knees and her head completely hidden. She seemed infinitely sad and lonely. Tentatively he walked towards her. All he knew was that something had happened between her and the girls. But they had kept quiet about what exactly.  
Scrooge immediately noticed that Magica's feathers were green again, so she had her magic back. But why did she look so downhearted then? "Magica, I..."

He could get no further. Muffled, her voice echoed from her crouching position. "What do you want here, Scrooge? Have you come to mock me?" Her voice lacked all the bite that she usually displayed. She just sounded dull.

"Mock you? Why should I?" He continued to approach her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she suddenly raised her head. Anger and despair were reflected in her eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know. You and your "happy" family have no secrets from each other. You know exactly how I didn't stand a chance against Phantom Blot, how Lena, whom I created, possesses a stronger magic than I do and had completely humiliated me."

She sobbed, not a moment did she turn her eyes away from him. Besides all the anger, he saw one thing above all else in it, disappointment.  
"I was expelled from the coven. All my life I have tried to meet their demands. To follow the legacy of the de Spells. But even though no one has yet succeeded in ending the feud between our clans, I am being treated as the greatest failure of the witch world because I failed at you."

She did not resist when Scrooge sat down beside her. But he was careful not to touch her, even though everything in him cried out to embrace her. It was clear that she would neither believe nor approve of his care at the moment.

She just kept on talking, by now she didn't care that everything she said only served to give him the opportunity to mock her even more. Still he was the only person she would ever confide in. The fact that she knew why, only stirred up the self-hatred that was seething inside her like a volcano.  
"I have destroyed lives and whole villages, I have abandoned all weak feelings. I spent every spare minute learning to strengthen my magic and to hate you. But it was never enough for the coven. Every mistake outweighed my efforts a thousand times over."

She jumped up and kicked angrily against a stack of boxes to vent her frustration. She was embarrassed that Scrooge had seen her like that, but it could not be helped. Just another failure added to her life.  
"So go ahead, do what you came for. You can't hurt me anymore..."

Scrooge too stood up again and approached her. This time he dared to put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched as if he had beaten her, and turned to him. Confusion and a hint of fear were in her eyes.

"I have no idea why there is this feud between our clans, nor have the children told me exactly what happened here. I only knew that they were after the one who had locked me and the laddies in the other dimension.“  
Timidly he raised his hand, not sure what he was allowed to do, and stroked gently through her hair. Her gaze continued to rest on him in confusion. But she made no attempt to ward him off. She was curious what Scrooge wanted from her.

"And to be honest, I'm not interested in any of that. I judge you only for what you mean to my own life. I may not be as deceitful and ruthless as Glomgold, but I'm certainly not a very good person either, and selfish on top of that."  
Suddenly he grasped her hip and pulled her close to his body.  
"And for me you have always been a source of adventure and diversion. A challenge. I have grown because of you, Magica. More than by anyone else who calls himself my rival. And I appreciate that very much."

Very slowly he closed his arms completely around her narrow body. His heart beat to the point of bursting in his chest. To feel her warmth, the slight trembling of her body, felt wonderful. And it gave him courage that she still did not resist his touch.

"Also, Magica..." He laid his forehead against hers in a timid fondling. "As you said, you created Lena. So if she has great magical powers and been able to have a good heart. It means that these powers and emotions must slumber within you too!" He kissed her forehead and moved back a little to be able to look her in the eyes.  
"But even if that were not so, I don't care.“ He looked deep into her eyes one last time before continuing, gathering all his courage.

"I love you... my heart belongs only to you."

While he spoke and embraced her, Magica had gently placed her hands on his chest and her eyes fixed on him. At first she remained speechless. She had expected to be mocked by him so firmly that she could not cope with this new revelation. Or was this just a trick of him?  
Embarrassed, she turned her head slightly to the side "You... you've gone mad.You can't be serious…"

But Scrooge embraced her face with both hands so that she was forced to look at him. "Listen to me. Today I have been offered the chance to start my life anew, as a young man, with Goldie by my side..."

Magica flinched noticeably at the name. But Scrooge did not let go of her, but stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs to soothe her. "We had found the fountain of the Foreverglades. But, I do not need a new beginning. I left Goldie behind because I finally realised what is really important to me. whom is important to me."  
Then he held her lightly in his arms again.

Magica stared at him in disbelief, she simply could not trust his words. Too often she had experienced nothing but rejection. Her face took on an expression of distrust. However, she could not yet release herself from his embrace. Like a drowning woman, she held on to this gentle touch.  
"In that case you must have really gone crazy. How could you expect that I of all people would welcome you with open arms?" She pushed away from him a little so that he had to take his hands off her. She immediately felt a cold shiver, she hated it. But it was better that way before she got used to it.

But Scrooge was not deterred. Though he no longer touched her when she resisted, his voice sounded tender and intense at the same time. "Do you not understand that it doesn't matter? I never expected you to return my feelings, that is not why I am here. But how could I live with another woman when my heart belongs to you alone? It would not be healthy or fair to her and to myself."

He took a step back from her to give her space. Of course he had expected a rejection, but that didn't mean his heart didn't just break into a thousand pieces.  
"I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. Please forgive me for bothering you." He implied a slight bow. Glanced once more longingly into her eyes and began to leave. It was better that way, she should not see how much he suffered.

"You think you can just walk away?" Suddenly her firm voice sounded behind him. He stopped with drooping shoulders, of course she wouldn't let him go like that. Her hatred for him was too deep and he had given her the best opportunity to take revenge on him now.  
But he would bear it. He had known from the beginning that he had fallen in love with a witch, so he would accept the consequences.

But before he could turn back to her, her slender arms suddenly closed around his body from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Please stay..."

Magica was not sure if she could trust him. But if she didn't give her feelings a chance now, she would lose him forever. Besides, she was an outcast anyway, so she was no longer in danger from the witch world either. To love a mere human would only be considered another failure on her part. And if Scrooge was stupid enough to fool her, he would find out that she was indeed a wicked witch.

She made him turn around and put her arms around his neck.  
Immediately he held her tight again. Whatever she was up to, he would enjoy this feeling as long as he could. But a look into her face gave him hope too. Her cheeks were as red as his and her golden eyes shimmered promising. She raised her hand and stroked tenderly through the feathers of his sideburns.

With pleasure he closed his eyes for a moment. Then also raised one hand and let his fingers slide through her black hair. It felt like silk. His hand lingered in her neck and he pulled her even closer.  
This brought a smile to her face like he had never seen on her before. Warm and tender. His heart beat like crazy as he approached her.

"May I...?"

In response she nodded briefly and closed her eyes expectantly. Scrooge stroked her cheek tenderly once more before closing the distance between them. To finally feel her lips was more than he had ever hoped for.  
They interrupted the kiss to look at each other, neither of them able to believe that this really happened. "I love you, Magica." Scrooge repeated before he caught her lips in another kiss. Magica returned his touch with fiery passion.

Slowly she directed him towards the mattress and when she felt it behind her she let herself sink back onto it without interrupting the kiss.  
Gently she pulled Scrooge with her until she lay on her back and he was leaning over her. With red cheeks he interrupted the kiss, and looked at her, his breath going heavy.She looked so seductive as she lay under him. So beautiful. For a while they only looked at each other. He saw her cheeks change colour even more and she lowered her eyes as if she had to gather herself. When she looked at him again, her intense gaze almost took his breath away.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Her voice sounded almost shy, but her gaze sparkled with suppressed desire  
Scrooge swallowed nervously.  
Quietly she opened the brooch on her breast and removed her cape. Then she put her arms around him again and pulled him closer until he came to rest on her. "Please..." she whispered into his ear before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, Scrooge. I love you so much..."

It was liberating that she finally dared to say those words out loud. Words that had been dormant in her heart for years.  
Scrooge felt light and free. Her words were the piece that had been missing in his heart.  
"Of course I'll stay with you..." he whispered with tears of happiness in his eyes before they both sank again into a deep kiss. Devoutly his hands moved along her tender body...

Only when Magica woke up the next morning happily in his arms did she feel that something had changed in her. She wanted to grab her staff as usual but the amullet on it was shattered. Yet she felt a pure and warm magic pulsating inside her.

Drowsily, Scrooge opened his eyes as well. When he noticed that Magica was sitting upright in bed, and looking at her hands, he rose and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly. "Good morning, Mo ghaol. Is everything alright?" Protectively he closed his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her soft feathers on his.  
Magica snuggled into his embrace and turned her head to kiss him. "Good morning, darling..." Then she raised her hands so he could see them too. She concentrated and created a ball of light that shone pleasantly warm. "I have found my own magic, I don't need the amulet anymore. I can feel how it fulfils me. Much stronger than before."

Embarrassed, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and turned around so she could sit on his lap and put her arms around him. "You were right, the power was in me all the time. But just like Lena, I needed something to evoke it." She kissed him with all her love. "I needed you."

Scrooge returned the kiss with tenderness. To see Magica so free and happy was the most beautiful thing he could imagine. If he had contributed to it, he was all the happier. "I love you, Magica..." He whispered again and again. He hadn't felt so happy for a long time either.

This really seemed like a new beginning to him. With the woman he loved by his side forever.


End file.
